villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ewald Borsodi
Ewald Borsodi is a character in the Witcher 3: Wild Hunt expansion Hearts of Stone. He crosses the path of Geralt during the latter's search for Max Borsodi's House and, depending on the player's choice, can serve as the main antagonist of this story arc. He was voiced by Matthew Gravelle. History Past Ewald and his brother Horst were born into the wealthy Borsodi family. In his will, their father left the Borsodi's auction house to Ewald. However, Horst decided that Ewald was unfit to continue their father's business as he spent all the money they earned for gambling, prostitutes and alcohol. Horst cheated his brother and took the auction house for himself. Ewald was cast into the streets without money. For fifteen years he had to live in the sewers of Novigrad as a beggar. Eventually, Ewald decided to take back what was his. He made a plan to break into the auction house and to steal his father's will to expose Horst as a fraud. However, he needed help. Hearts of Stone When Geralt has been sent by Olgierd van Everec to bring him Maximilian Borsodi's house, he enters the auction house and asks Horst. As the house, in truth a chest, contains the testament, Horst throws him out and orders his men to beat Geralt. Once Geralt has defeated the guards, he is approached by Ewald who proposes a plan. He tells Geralt of his idea of a break-in and convinces him that this would be the only way for Geralt to obtain Max Borsodi's house. However, Ewald does not reveal to Geralt why he wants to break into the auction house nor does he tell Geralt his name. Having no other choice, Geralt agrees to join in with Ewald. After recruiting two more men, Geralt returns to Ewald. They break into the auction house but the guards are alarmed. Ewald and Geralt manage to enter the vault where they are expected by Horst. Ewald removes his mask and reveals himself as Horst's brother. Both brother's then ask Geralt to help them defeat the other brother. It is up to the player whether he sides with Horst or Ewald. Side with Horst Should Geralt side with Horst, he fights Ewald and manages to knock him down. Horst then mocks Ewald that even his accomplices have turned against him. He then reveals to Ewald that he is willing to forgive him if Ewald recognizes him as head of the family. Ewald seemingly agrees but then draws a knife. Horst easily disarms him and starts beating him. Geralt intervenes and grabs Horst by the arm to prevent him from killing his brother and, seemingly calmed, Horst stops. However, once Geralt turns around Horst quickly grabs Ewald's dagger and rams it into Ewald's chest, killing him much to Geralt's displeasure. Side with Ewald Together with Geralt, Ewald kills Horst's men and defeats his brother. Lying on the ground, Horst begs Ewald to spare his life. Ewald agrees on the condition that Horst signs over everything he owns to Geralt and leaves with only the clothes he'S wearing. Horst asks Ewald to allow him something from the vault as a means to start a new life. This pushes Ewald, who due to Horst's scheming had to live as a beggar for fifteen years, over the edge and he takes a golden paperweight and walks towards Horst. Horst, believing that Ewald wants to give it to him, opens his hand but Ewald attacks him and brutally beats him with the paperweight. Geralt grabs Ewald by the arm to prevent him from killing his brother and, seemingly calmed, Ewald drops the paperweight. However, once Geralt turns around Ewald quickly grabs it again and smashes it into Horst's mouth, killing him much to Geralt's displeasure. Ewald then claims that despite the promises Ewald gave to Geralt, he can't give him the House as it contains his father's testament. Geralt can decide to slay the traitorous Ewald or to make a deal, as Olgierd only said wanted the house but didn't mention its contents. Gallery EwaldKillsHorst.png|Ewald kills his brother EwaldKilledByHorst.png|Ewald is killed by his brother Navigation de:Ewald Borsody Category:Video Game Villains Category:Witcher Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy